Truth or Dare
by 1Moose2MooseRedMooseBlueMoose
Summary: A night of truth or dare could lead to lots of surprises. 1shot could be more.


**Hay it's me here. This is my first fanfic so please be kind. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Vampire Academy. If I did, I would be writing a 7 book. Here it goes…Oh and I got my inspiration from YourAngelicVampyre. Make sure to check her out.**

**ROSEPOV**

"Oh God I'm so bored" I complained to Lissa. "Eddie is having a party at 6:00. You coming?" Lissa asked. "Hell ya"

**5:00**

Lissa and I started getting ready for the party. I put on a strapless blood red dress that went down to mid thigh that hugged all of my curves in a great way. I curled my hair and let it fall loosely down my back to my waist. Then I made a smoky eye and put on Crimson lipstain. At last I put on 8 inch platforms and grabbed a black leather clutch. I looked really hot. Comrade will be drooling.

Lissa was wearing a pale pink sweetheart dress that went to above her knee. It was very fitting to her body. She straightened her golden locks to perfection and put in a pink hairbow. She grabbed 6 inch velvet platforms. We were both going to turn some heads.

**Around 6:00**

I opened the door to see Comrade and Sparky. As soon as I opened the door, Comrades eyes roamed over my body approvingly. "See something you like Comrade?" I ask playfully. "Hell yes"

When we arrived at Eddie's party there was Mia and Eddie who were a couple, Meredith and Adrian who were now dating, and of course Jailbait who was a minor.

"Looking good ladies" A somewhat drunk Adrian said he answered the door. That got a glare from Meredith. "Finally we can get this party started" Jill screamed. We all had some sort of booze in our hands.

"We should play spin the bottle" Eddie slurred as he drank his fifth drink of the night. "Hell yes" Lissa screeched. She was so cute when she was drunk out of her mind. We all sat in a circle like a powwow with the bottle in the middle. "You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on" Meredith said. We all agreed. Normally we all would have been horrified, but when most of us were drunk this sounded like a great idea.

"Now who should go first besides me" I ask looking at everyone. "Mia" We all shout automatically. "Jackasses" Mia mumbled. The petite girl grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. Lissa chanted though the bond 'please don't land on me'. It landed on…Dimitri! "Oh hell no" I said to no one in particular.

**MIAPOV**

Great, Rose is going to kill me for kissing her man. On my tomb stone it is going to say "Kissed some other badass guardians man." I leaned across the circle were Rose and Dimitri were sitting, and gave him a light peck on the lips and recoiled back to my spot on Eddie's lap. Rose gave me a death glare. I f looks could kill I would have dropped dead right about now. "Spin the bottle Dimitri" A drunk minor Jill called.

**DIMIRTIPOV**

I grabbed the vodka bottle and spun it lightly hoping that it would land on my Roza. It landed on…Adrian! I was not going to kiss a royal moroi! Everyone was doubled over in hysterics and wheezing with laughter. Even my Roza. "Grab the camera Liss. I wanna remember this." Roza said between fits of laughter. Adrian and I were giving everyone the death glare. That just made them laugh harder. With much disgust I turned to kiss Adrian. My lips barley touched his before I ran back to my seat. "Dimitri honey, are you sure you're still straight? Are you playing for the other team?" Mia giggled.

**ROSEPOV**

"Let's play truth or dare" I said getting my tenth drink of the night. "Rose is the queen of truth or dare" Lissa warned. "I am going to change that" Christian stated. "Oh so you want to be queen Christina?" I snorted. "B****" Christian replied. "Start with the game already!" Meredith screamed. "Hey fire crotch ladies first." I told him. "So your saying that you are a man? Is there something that you want to tell us Rosie Posie?" Christian taunted. "I will go first" Jill squealed. "Mere truth or dare?" Jill questioned. "Truth" Meredith replied. "Ok are you really preggers with Adrian's baby?" Jill asked. "Yes. That's why I didn't drink anything tonight." Meredith said in a small voice. "Wow" We all said. "Anyways pyro you can have my turn" Meredith said sheepishly. "Ok I am happy for you and Adrian. Right guys?" Christian said. "Yes. Very." We all replied. "So Rosie truth or dare?" Christian said in a sickly sweet voice. "Dare of course" I replied obviously. "Ok Rosie pie, I dare you, Lissa, Mia, and Jill to drink something that we make for you" Dared Christian. "This is going to be the easiest dare ever" Lissa said.

Lissa and I stumbled from the circle and went outside the door. We could hear screeches of laughter coming from the room. "You may come back in now ladies" Eddie called. We went in to find 4 glasses of an orange coloured drink. "What's in the drink fire-crotch?" We all asked. "Drink first and we will tell you after." Christian instructed. I lifted the drink to my nose and it smelled really good. I chugged it all. I saw that Lissa, Mia, and Jill followed me.

"Whats in the drink Sparky?" I asked. "Oh just orange juice, crystal light, marshmellows, an appletini, some Russian vodka, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, bananas, and some dishwasher detergent." That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**CHRISTIANPOV**

"Oh just some orange juice, crystal light, marshmellows, an appletini, some Russian vodka, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, bananas, and some dishwasher detergent." I said smirking. Then all of the girls blacked out. Mia started hyperventilating, Jill started hiding, Rose started screaming, and Lissa started crying. Then Mia started cursing, and Rose started running around, Jill was still hiding and Lissa started throwing things.

"!" (Lets all go around the school naked covered in paint!) They all nodded feverishly and started stripping to their underwear. Rose covered everybody in red and yellow paint. Then Rose jumped out of the third story window screaming "IM PELICAN" We all gave each other a what hell look.

Jill started swinging from the chandelier screaming "RONALD MCDONALD WHANTS TO BE FRIENDS!" Lissa was rolling on the carpet screaming "ONE MOOSE TWO MOOSE RED MOOSE BLUE MOOSE", and Mia was jumping out of the window sill screaming "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY"

We all gave each other a strange look. Dimitri went after Rose, Eddie went after Mia, I went after Lissa, and Adrian and Meredith went after Jill.

**DIMITRIPOV**

I heard my Roza screaming and laughing. I saw her hitting Janine and screaming "IM PELICAN" I ran over to help but Janine had already captured Roza. Then I couldn't believe it. Roza smashed her fist into her Moms face! Janine instantly let go and started holding her bleeding, broken nose. I tackled Roza, but she was asleep!

**EDDIEPOV**

I have to find Mia before she hurts someone. Too late. I saw Mia swinging from a tree screaming "STRANGER DANGER. HE'S GOING TO KILL MY BABY THEN MOMMA BEAR WILL EAT HER SHORTS." Then she started kicking Jesse's face from the tree. I waited a couple minutes so that Jesse could get his ass kicked, but I jumped up and grabbed her from the tree. Next thing I know, she was asleep.

**DIMITRIPOV**

I bring in a sleeping Roza, while Mia, Jill, and Lissa were asleep. My Roza sleep-mumbled "Im pelican…"

**So what did you think? I have ideas for the story if you want me to continue it. Just leave me a review!**

**With love, Me**


End file.
